Get a Life
by Mrs. Harold
Summary: Title stinks! SaraOC, may become a Snickers. Alot about Sara' relationships with the team.


-1Sara realized she was having a good time. Genuine laughter and good conversation. She had holed herself up in the lab for so long, avoiding any semblance of a social life. After repeated pleas from her co-workers, and supervisor, Sara finally decided to "Get a Life."

So here she was, having dinner with a stockbroker from Henderson. Cooper Jackson's boyish good looks included dark blonde hair, green eyes, a slim, but masculine build. He admitted his tan is due to the many hours he spends on the golf course with clients. Cooper is charming, funny, and seems genuine.

Sara's mind drifts back to the lab, wondering what cases the crew is working on. Sara had not had an evening off in over a month. She focuses back on Cooper's animated description of a recent boy's night out, feeling a little guilty about her straying thoughts.

After dinner they walked through the shops at the Caesar's Forum. Sara giggled causing Cooper to stop. "What so funny?" Cooper asked innocently.

"I can't remember the last time I came into a casino. I feel like such a tourist." Sara answered. Her words full of laughter and merriment.

"Oh! I have friends come out from back east all the time, so I am probably here a couple of times a month." Cooper continued walking, placing his hand on the small of Sara's back. The amazing thing was, Sara didn't jump from the personal contact, she didn't even flinch.

After several more minutes, Sara turned towards Cooper noticing his expression has darkened. "Cooper, is something wrong?" Sara inquired.

Cooper leaned towards Sara, speaking huskily near her ear, "I don't want to alarm you, but I think someone is following us."

Sara immediately became nervous, after what happened to Nick, everyone in the lab was more paranoid. "Describe the person." Sara became extremely focused, causing Cooper's relaxed demeanor to stiffen.

"Um, Old, Dark Hair, Stocky Build, He looks mean." Cooper description was not detailed enough for the obsessive criminalist.

"Where is he now?" Sara continued her assault of questions.

"At the phone kiosk." Cooper answered.

Sara needed a plan. "Let's walk a little further. I'll try to get a glimpse of him."

"Don't be obvious." Cooper insisted.

Sara tried not to scoff at Cooper's nativity. After walking another fifty feet, Sara whispered to Cooper, "Play along." Sara turned 180 degrees, embracing Cooper in a hug, looking over his shoulder. For the first time, Sara appreciated Cooper's 5'9" frame. She immediately recognized the figure duck behind a magazine kiosk. Letting out an exaggerated sigh, she told Copper, "Stay here."

Sara leaned on the corner of the magazine kiosk. "Hey Brass."

"Hi, Sara." Brass replied without looking up from the issue of Field and Stream in his hand.

"Good thing you are a homicide detective, your cover was blown by a stockbroker." Sarah chided the senior officer.

"I wasn't…." Jim Brass began to defend himself but quickly recovered. "What are you doing with that guy?"

Sara smiled at how easily Brass fell back into law enforcement mode. "I am on a date."

"How come you didn't tell anyone?" Brass continued his line of questioning.

Sara resisted the warm wave of aggravation that swept over her. Before Sara could fire back, Brass continued "Catherine didn't know anything about it either when I called her."

Sara nearly lost it, "You called Catherine? My God! I don't believe you. Everyone wants me to get out more, then when I do I am followed like a prep."

"Sara, I'm sorry." Brass began to stumble through his words. "Chalk it up to the dysfunctional father in me."

Sara immediately felt a sting of guilt. She knew Brass thought of her as a daughter and he was the closest thing to a father figure for her. "No, Jim I am sorry." Sara responded in kind, looking at the granite floors. "Well, I should get back to my date. Can I expect you to stop following us?"

Brass nodded, silently confirming her request. Sara turned to walk back to where she left Cooper. Brass called out to her once more, "Sara," Sara stopped but didn't turn around "you look beautiful." Sara smiled over her shoulder towards Brass.

When Sara reached Cooper, his expression was grim. "Hey, that was just a homicide officer that I work with." Sara tried to reassure Cooper by resting a hand on his forearm, but Cooper pulled away as if Sara's touch was toxic. "What happened?" Sara spoke hesitantly.

"I don't know. I am not use to being ordered around by my date." Cooper's ego was more than bruised.

Sara realized that her professional, ice cold demeanor had hurt Cooper's male pride. "I'm sorry. I get stuck in the crime investigator mode. I forget that not everyone is a suspect."

Cooper tried to shrug off is injured ego. "Well, you can make it up to me by treating for coffee." Indicating towards a Starbucks.

Sitting by the window of the coffeehouse, Sara and Cooper chatted lightly and watched people walk by. "So back East, if a guy was dating a cop's daughter he could expect to be pulled over quite often. Is it the same here in Vegas?" Cooper delicately broached the subject again.

Sara laughed, her eyes sparkling, "Well, Brass is originally from Jersey. So, I would keep your license and registration handy." Cooper joined Sara in her authentic hearty laughter.


End file.
